The invention relates to a sternum closure device for fixing two sternum portions to be connected to one another, comprising an inner contact element for abutment on the inner surface of the sternum, at least one clamping element which is fixed to this contact element and projects transversely from it and at least one outer contact element for abutment on the outer side of the sternum which can be clamped against the inner contact element by means of the clamping element guided through the intermediate space between the sternum portions.
A sternum closure device of this type is described, for example, in DE 103 26 690 B4. It serves the purpose of fixing the two portions of the sternum, after they have been severed, in the position brought close to one another so that the two sternum portions can be connected to one another again osteally. Such a sternum closure device is of a very simple construction, is easy to apply and fixes the sternum portions securely and so the healing process is expedited.
In the case of a renewed operation, during which the sternum must again be severed along a line of separation, difficulties may, however, occur as a result of the known sternum closure devices since these can hinder any separation, for example, by sawing and are, themselves, difficult to remove since they can be surrounded by the new growth of bone material.
The object of the invention is to design a generic sternum closure device such that when the sternum is again severed the parts of the sternum closure device hinder the separation as little as possible.